


Empty Minds

by KingOfTheCosmos



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCosmos/pseuds/KingOfTheCosmos
Summary: A white haired young man awakes in a strange village, he has no idea who he is or where he came from. From some of the other villagers, he learns that he was found by a woman in a similar situation.This story takes in a timeline where Robin kills Grima, but instead of awaking in another field to Chrom, he awakes in the same remote village as Emmeryn did.  This will be a simple story, about two amnesiac individuals, growing to know one another through the kinship of their lack of memories.





	Empty Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue:  
> An echoing roar of pain and despair rippled throughout the skies. The howling winds were loud within his ears, but still, a single voice reached him. 
> 
> "Robin! No!" A familiar voice, a friendly voice, cried out in desperation
> 
> "Thank you *****. For... everything... Tell the others... my last thoughts were of them... May we meet again, in a better life..." His own voice.
> 
> "Robin! No! Ah, Gods, NO!-" Everything went silent after that, and darkness. The last thoughts in his mind, were that he had no regrets....

Sunlight shined down upon the young man's face, the heat of the rays disproportionately warming only his cheek and the light piercing his eyelids. Slowly, he began to open his eyes, his vision was returning and he was able to see what was before him.

A ceiling.

Struggling a bit to move, he managed to turn his head to the right, towards the source of the sunlight. Ah, a window. Outside the window he saw blue skies, green grass, some trees, a few houses a fair bit away, and some people going about their business. Tension spread through out his body as he forced himself to move, and he managed to pull himself forward and sit upright. It felt like he had been asleep for days, and the aching in his limbs and chest only supported that idea. He would probably fall onto the floor if he tried to stand up immediately, his body needed to get itself back into moving order. So the man began to stretch his body, the aching of his muscles being quelled with his movements. Once he was satisfied, he slowly shifted his legs to the edge of the bed and stood up. Thankfully he had managed to avoid falling over, and instead, he dragged his sluggish body closer to the window. The village outside was a simple one, nothing stood out about it, no landmarks or buildings that would indicate that its part of some larger city or trading center. Though simple, it was a very calming thing to look at in, all the villagers went about the day, doing various tasks that probably encompassed their everyday life, it was quite charming. However, as charming as it was, something came up in his mind that he thought more important a thing to focus on.

That being that he did not know where he was or who he was for that matter, something that troubled him slightly.

It was as if he had not existed before now, and he was beginning to take in the world. However that couldn't be the case, as concepts, facts and languages came to him as simply as a thought could. So it was probable that he was an amnesiac, but as to why, he did not know. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a mirror, and his attention drew towards it. He moved closer to it, for a better look at the man he apparently was. In the mirror's reflection, he saw fairly young man, a little thin, and somewhat tall, with white hair with matching fuzz on his chin and jaw. Based on how unkempt it looked, he was probably someone who usually kept it shaved and failed to keep up with it recently. Still, the white hair concerned him, was he going gray early? some kind of albino person? a rare mutation in the human condition? He just didn't know. There were many things he did not know in fact. Was he a citizen of this village? Was he a well liked person? Was this his house?

"Ah! You're finally awake!"

Well I guess that last question was answered, he thought, and turned to the woman who spoke it. She appeared to be in her late twenties, carried bowl of soup and probably owned the house he was in. Unless of course she was his wife and he had forgotten her as well.

"Um... I'm sorry that I have to ask this but... are we married?" The man asked her.

The woman laughed at his question, some would find that as an indicator of the answer, but for all he knew this was his wife's personality.

"No, no, I'm not you're wife, and sorry for laughing, but I've been watching you for days and that's the first thing you've said to me!"

Ah, that would be pretty funny actually, even the man started to chuckled.

"I see, sorry to spring that question on you, it's just that... it appears that I've suffered some memory loss and I have no idea where I am, or who I am for that matter." The man explained.

"Oh my, that sounds like quite the problem," The woman placed the tray with the soup on it upon a dresser next to the door.

"So if you know who I am or why I'm here, I would appreciate it you would tell me, Miss...?" The man said.

"Iris, like the flower. And I'm afraid I have no idea who you are, you were found not to far out of the village the other day, unconscious and nearly dead." Iris explained. "I'm the village's healer, so you were brought here so that I could treat you."

"I see," He frowned, it looked like figuring out who he was wouldn't be so easy. "How long ago was this? How long was I out?"

"Well, we found you five days and you were unconscious ever since." Iris answered.

"Hmm, was I holding anything that looked important?" He asked,

"No, you were sprawled on the ground, your clothes were filthy so I had them cleaned and prepared for you when you woke up," She pointed to a pile of neatly folded clothes on the table opposite to the bed. "Ah, speaking of which."

The healer's eyes narrowed, he brow furrowed and she brought a fist to her lips, she looked like she was contemplating something embarrassingly. "Well, uh, I know you just woke up, but maybe you should put those on?" The Healer said.

The man looked down, ah somehow he had failed to notice that he was completely naked.

"Sorry!" He cried, trying to cover himself with his hands.

He stepped out of Iris's home into the open sunlight, the fresh open air rushing through his nose into his lungs. It was unknown to him why, but the smell of nature filled him with a sense of calm relief, as if it was a second home he was just now coming back to. Perhaps he had been a hunter or farmer, before... though he doubted it, based on the clothes he was now wearing. The only thing about his attire that suited for the outdoors was his boots, beyond that the outfit he sported wouldn't make much sense. His pants were too large and needed to be stuffed into the aforementioned boots, two belts worn around the waist, yet neither seemed necessary, some form of skirt worn at the waist, also unnecessary, a sleeveless top that actually might do well as active wear, had it not been for the garment atop it. It was some strange jacket that had full, long sleeves, yet the torso part barely extended down to the chest. And finally, a pair of neat gloves, not working or gardening gloves, just some gloves with simple design. Perhaps he had a touch phobia of sorts... but perhaps that would carry over though the amnesia, unless it was trauma related, whatever the case he wore the gloves now. Among these clothes, there was one thing remaining. A tattered coat, with holes and rips making it little more than a mangled piece of fabric. Iris told him that she had tried to patch it up, but she didn't have much to work with. A sleeve was missing, several ties were gone, there was a giant hole in the hood and the design on the coat itself seemed to unsettle him a a bit... something about the eye like pattern. So for now he decided to leave the coat behind, and a part of him felt unburdened in doing so for some reason.

The man had gladly eaten the soup Iris had made for him, then decided to explore the village after thanking her for her help. He told her how his memories weren't present within his mind, and how he hoped someone might know something about him. At the very least, he had to thank all the people who had helped him when he appeared before them.

Iris told him that the two people who had brought him in that day were known as Jena and Tyren. Jena was the local Blacksmith, and Tyren was a woodcutter who lived nearby. According to Iris, Tyren was sweet on Jena and lucky for him, the feeling appeared to be mutual, but of course neither of them knew that. It made the disheveled man wonder if he had someone like that in his life, someone he had forgotten. For both of their sakes, he hoped not. 

The house that Iris told him about had two distinguishing features. One, a large chimney that was twice the size of any other in the village, and two, a large metal door at the front of the house. That house now lay before him, and inside he hoped he would find Jena and Tyren if he was lucky. With two simple hand movements, he knocked on the large metal door, the loud clangs ringing through out the house. 

A voice, feminine yet tough, emanated from the other side of the door, albeit muffled. "It's open." 

Taking it as an invitation for entrance, the man pushed the door open and stepped inside. There was a woman on the other side of the room, standing next to a forge, holding a hammer in one hand and clasps in the other, and those clasps were locked around a hot piece of iron. The man watched in awe as the woman swung down with intense force. Sparks flew off of the hot metal and metallic clangs rang out and as her hammer slammed against it over and over. Her arms and back muscles ripped visibly for the man to see, something which almost made him swoon. 

He waited patiently for her to finish, not wanting to interrupt her process, or the show he was getting. Finally, the woman finished with her hammer and set the metal aside. She put her hammer down and turned around to face her visitor. 

'So, what can I help you with-" She looked somewhat surprised, then furrowed her brow suspiciously. "Ah! you're that guy Tyry and I brought back the other day, looks like you finally decided to rise and shine."

"Looks like I did," The man said.

"Well it's good to finally meet you properly." The woman stepped forward with her left hand on her hips and her right hand held out. "Name's Jena, I'm the local blacksmith around these parts."

He took her hand and shook it, she had a firm grasp. "A pleasure to meet you."

"What's your name stranger?" Jena asked. 

The man was going to tell her he didn't know, but something at the back of his mind stopped him, a voice, familiar, and yet brought a name into his mind and it escaped from his lips. 

"Robin... hmm, that's strange." 

"What is? Jena asked. 

"Well, when I woke up earlier, I had no idea who I was or where I was, name included. but just now, that name just came to my mind for some reason." Robin answered. 

"That is pretty strange... but look on the bright side. Now I won't have to keep calling you stranger." Jena said. 

"I suppose that is a positive." He smirked. "By the way, who's Tyry?" 

A panicked look appeared on Jena's face as she began to rub her neck frantically. "Ah! well that's..."

Their conversation was interrupted as the front door opened behind Robin and a fairly tall man with a woodcutters axe stepped into the building. 

"Hey, Jena, mind taking a look at this axe here, It's getting up there in years and i wanted your opinion on whether i should replace it or just fix it again..." The man looked up at the two and froze. "Oh, sorry, i didn't realize you were with a client."

"Ah, I'm not a client, I just came by to thank Jena for helping me." Robin responded. 

"Helping you?" The man asked, his eyes running over Robin. "Ah you're the one Jena and I pulled from the mud the other day. 

"Oh so you're Tyren!" Robin said in a pleasantly surprised tone. 

"Indeed, Tyren Brimwood. I'm Iris's brother." He held out his hand for Robin to shake. 

Robin took hold of Tyren's hand and felt the firm grip of a woodcutter in the handshake. "I'm Robin, Iris didn't tell me you were her brother." 

"Yeah, Iris is a rather calm personality, and she tends to gloss over some important details." Tyren explained. 

"Oh, well that explains why she was so calm when she saw me naked." Robin mentioned. 

"Pardon?" Tyren's brow furrowed a bit and his grip tightened. 

"No! I meant that she walked in just after I woke up and i hadn't notice I was disrobed." Robin tried to explain in a panic. 

Tyren let out a hearty chuckled. "No worries friend, I was just messing with you."

Robin let out a nervous laugh in response to Tyren's joke, unsure how to properly respond to the large man's humor. Something about this hearty axe wielder reminded him of someone, but the memory was too vague to make sense of it. Eventually, the memory faded and Robin was standing in front of Tyren who stopped chuckling. 

"Anyway I wanted to thank the both of you for saving me, who knows what would have happened if you two hadn't found me." Robin smirked. 

"It was no trouble, but as much as we'd like to take the credit, we weren't the one's who found you out there." Tryen said.

"What?" Robin asked. 

 

The white haired man walked through the village as the sun was directly overhead, meaning most of the villagers were eating lunch. Robin had eaten that soup fairly late in the morning so he wasn't hungry yet. Right now, he was focused on finding someone in the village, the person who had found him unconscious in the Forest. Tyren and Jena told Robin how the situation had gone for them. They were walking along the path by the forest's edge, when a woman came running out, she had been gathering herbs in the forest when she had found him lying on the ground. And thanks to her, Tyren and Janna were able to properly get him to Iris's house and taken care of. She was the final person he needed to thank, and maybe, if he was lucky, she might have some clue or idea as to who he is. or where he came from. 

Robin's trek across the village ended at a small cottage at the edge of the settlement. in appearance it seemed like no one lived there, the windows were boarded up and the door looked like it would fall of its hinges if the wind picked up. Robin approached the door and gently knocked on it, waiting for an answer, but it did not come. He knocked again, maybe she hadn't heard him. Robin wanted to make an honest attempt to meet and thank this woman for saving his life. When Tyren and Jena had been shown to him, he was covered in several injuries and burns, but the woman who found him had treated those injuries before running to get help. While he waited for her at the front of the house, he looked at the door which barely managed to stay attached. From the indents in the frame, it looked like someone had tried to fix it, but had not managed to succeed. 

"Uh, Hello?" Robin eventually called. "Um, I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to thank you for saving me, if you're in there." There was still no answer at the door. 

Maybe she was busy or not home, and he would have to come back later. But as he turned to leave, he heard someone moving somewhere on his right, and turned his head as someone appeared on the side of the cottage. This person was a woman with sand blonde hair, green eyes and a nervous look on her face.The woman was breathtaking, not in terms of looks(though she was very beautiful) but in her presence, at least at first. For a moment he said nothing, leaving the two staring at one another until he shook himself from his stupor. 

"Sorry for disturbing you but... by chance, are you the woman who saved me?" Robin looked at the woman and pointed to himself. 

"..." The woman said nothing at first. She seemed very confused at first to Robin. But after inspecting his facial features it looked like she recognized him, and she nodded nervously. 

"Oh, good, I wanted to thank you for that." He smiled and approached the woman with his hand out prepared to shake her hand in thanks. "My name is Robin, Th-" 

But as he drew closer she seemed to shy away from him, and he stopped in his tracks. It seemed like she was the type of person who was mistrusting or shy with others. 

"Ah, I'm sorry if i'm being too forward with you" He apologized nervously. 

The woman shook her head nervously, as if trying to deny that he needed to apologize.

He kept a fair distance from her so that he could properly talk, it was strange, he felt like he had experience talking with such shy people before. "Well, I wanted to properly thank you for helping me the other day, so if there's anything I can do to help you, please don't hesitate to ask."

The woman tried to wave that off, "Not... n-necessary... " She said quietly. Somehow her voice seemed to calm him with a sense of vague familiarity. 

"I must insist, you did save my life after all Miss..." Robin sentence ended early. "Ah, my apologies, I forgot to ask your name? maybe I've forgotten my manners." he chuckled.

The woman looked at him with a saddened expression, and immediately, Robin's smile disappeared. 

"Don't... have one..." The woman said slowly. 

"You don't have a name?" Robin asked. 

The woman shook her head. "...can't remember... anything..."

For a moment he was confused and then he realized it himself, this woman, like him, had lost her memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Awakening was my first Fire Emblem game. Now that I'm properly introduced into the series, I understand now that its actually not one of the best ones. But that isn't going to stop me from appreciating how it helped me in my teenage years. It has a plethora of problems that I definitely understand, but it still holds a place in my heart. Emmeryn was the third person the avatar married in my playthroughs. But Not as my unit, but as Robin, I prefer the character of Robin over the idea of a my unit and I think I like it best when Robin is with Emmeryn, call me sentimental.


End file.
